Charlotte's First Race
by Cruz Ramirez The Banana Girl
Summary: Charlotte has turned a year old and Lynda and Strip take her to one of Strip's races that he has to go to. Charlotte wants to be a racer someday so she can carry on her father's legacy.


**NOTE: Cars is not mine. The characters, setting, and plot belong to Disney Pixar. However Charlotte is my character and property. Please give me credit if you decide to use her in any of your Cars fanfics.**

 **SUMMARY: When Charlotte is a year old, she gets the chance to go to one of her father's** **races. Charlotte wants to be a racer someday so she can carry on her father's racing legacy. She also gets to experience what its like in Victory Lane when her father wins a race that she goes to.**

 **It was a cool, crisp October day. Strip Weathers and his wife, Lynda were so excited. Their daughter, Charlotte had turned a year old. Strip promised her that he and Lynda would take her to his races when she turned a year old. Charlotte was very excited.**

 **"Charlotte,** **honey," said Lynda. "You ready to go to your first race?" Excitement was in Lynda's voice.**

 **Charlotee was very excited. Excitement was inside throughout her entire little body. Charlotte really wanted to see her father race. And maybe one day, se would become a racer and want to continue carrying her father's racing legacy.**

 **"Mama, I want to be a racer someday so I can carry dad's racing career." replied Charlotte.**

 **Lynda looked at her husband and smiled at her daughter. She knew that her husband would** **defiently help her out. Maybe when he retired from the racing circuit, he could be her crew chief.**

 **"One day Charlotte. You'll be a racer just like your father." replied Lynda.**

 **Charlotte really hoped she could become a racer. She really wanted to carry on her father's racing legacy when he retired.**

 **Lynda picked up Charlotte and everyone left for the racetrack.**

 _At the Los Angeles International Speedway_

 **When Lynda, Strip , and Charlotte arrived at the Los Angeles International Speedway, Strip went off to find his sponsor, Tex Dinoco. He had to give him some paper work that he had finished. Then Strip came back with Tex. He wanted to see Lynda and their new daughter.**

 **"Hi Lynda." said Tex.**

 **"Hi Tex." replied Lynda. Charlotte was right next to Lynda. She saw the oil billionaire and grew shy a little.**

 **"I believe this is your daughter." replied Tex.**

 **"Yeah. Tex this is Charlotte." replied Lynda. Charlotte began to get nervous a little.**

 **"Its okay Charlotte. Tex is very nice. He won't hurt you." replied Lynda.**

 **Charlotte began feeling a little better and finally didn't get nervous anymore. She went over to Tex and snuggled up beside him.**

 **"Aww. She likes you." replied Lynda.**

 **Tex smiled at this and looked over the paper work that Strip gave him. Finally he placed in a manilla folder and put it in the pit box area where Strip's crew chief was. Then he went back to where Lynda and Charlotte were.**

 **"Can I hold** **her?" asked Tex.**

 **"Sure. She won't mind." replied Lynda.**

 **"Come here Charlotte," Tex replied to Charlotte in a gentle voice.**

 **Charlotte came over to Tex and he picked her up. Charlotte enjoyed being held. She loved getting attention and thought her father's sponsor was very nice for a billionaire who was famous for his popular oil company.**

 **Then the loudspeaker went on. "Attention all racers. At this time please report to the track and get in your starting positions."**

 **"** **Well, let's head up to the booth." said Tex.**

 **Strip came over to his pit area. He kissed his wife and daughter then left to get on the track. Charlotte began to cry. She wanted to go with her father and race with him. But she was too young and little.**

 **"Shhh, baby." crooned Lynda. "Your too young to be out there."**

 **Charlotte really wanted to be a racer. She didn't want to wait. But she had to. Charlotte finally calmed down and went with Tex and Lynda to the racing booth.**

 _During the race_

 **While Tex, Lynda, and Charlotte watched Strip racing along with press members from RSN, Charlotte began getting excited and tired at once. She loved watching her father avoid wrecks, making very fast pit stops, and being able to take positions very quick. It seemed that every few minutes, Strip was always taking position after position after position. Then he had gotten into the top ten.**

 _4 laps left into the race_

 **With just 4 laps left into the race, Strip had already been in second place. Charlotte began to get jumpy a little. She had never seen her father win a race.**

 **"Come on boy that's it." replied Strip's crew chief over his radio.**

 **Then it had happened. On the last lap, Strip had been able to hold first place and had won the race. Everyone in the stadium cheered. Charlotte got excited and her mom was so happy.**

 **"YEAH THAT'S DINOCO'S GOLDEN BOY!" screamed Strip's crew chief. Strip was really happy. he couldn't wait to see his family in victory lane.**

 _In Victory Lane_

 **Tex, Lynda, and Charlotte along with the press came down to victory lane. Strip, his crew chief, and pit crew were already there. All of Strip's pit crew cheered and sprayed shampine all over the place. Shannon Spokes then interviewed him.**

 **"Good win today Strip." said Shannon.**

 **"Thank you Shannon." replied Strip.**

 **"How do you stay focused?" asked** **Shannon.**

 **"Its easy you know. I plan out my strategies and study. I do a lot of hard work and with the support of my crew, my wife, my daughter, and my sponsor, I always feel confident." replied Strip.**

 **"And congratulations with Charlotte. Already she is a year old." replied Shannon.**

 **"Yes she is." replied Strip and Shannon left.**

 **Lynda went over to her husband and kissed him. Charlotte came over to her father and he picked her up. She cooed and snuggled up beside her father.**

 **Soon everything wined down and Lynda, Strip and Charlotte were heading to Strip's hauler.**

 **"I want to be a racer just like you dad." replied Charlotte.**

 **Strip smiled at his daughter. "One day Charlotte. One day."replied Strip.**

 **Charlotte couldn't wait to be old enough to be a racer. She really wanted to continue her father's** **legacy. On the way home, Charlotte smiled about what her father had told her. "One day you'll be a racer." It played in her head a lot and Charlotte soon feel asleep.**


End file.
